Dias Humedos
by pervertfairy
Summary: El sabe lo que tu sientes, y aun asi no puede evitar burlarse de ti Denmark/norway yapo, angs, lemon


**nota de autor: **Ok.... este oneshot macio de manera graciosa, por no decir crack. Hablando con una de mis adoradas hijas, le pedi/oblique/extorsione (?) que me hiciera un yao version moe moeee kyun, y yo a cambio le daria un denmark/norway a mano, ya que no tengo tablet. Mi gato parece que no le gusta mucho como dibujo ya que me vomito el dibujo D8, como muchas otras veces D8, y asi fue como nacio este desastre.

Va dedicado para mi hija flow, perdon por cagarte el fluff de tu otp, pero soy una drama queen (?) y adoro el angst, duro y amargo, tambien para todos que tienen al denmark/norway como su otp, y perdon para los que no les guste la manera en cual retrate a la pareja, y el pov de norway, por mucho que ame escribir no soy buena en ello D8 *huye*

*vuelve*

**Advertencia: **esto tiene yaoi, si no te gusta no leas y si pese a eso lees es porque sos un homo de closet, asique no quiero quejas despues =D

**Disclaimer: **y no, no poseo APH sino estaria lleno de porn y angst

***********************************************************************************

Lo odias.

A ese bastardo hijo de puta con el cual estas obligado a convivir. Generalmente no sueles ni te gusta usar esa clase de expresion para señalar o describir a alguien, piensas que es vulgar, pero ultimamente se te hace bastate complicado encontrar una definicion adecuada para semejante "persona", sin contar el echo de que se te esten pegando parte de su "educado" vocabulario, culpa de tantos años de convivencia, supones. Algunos dias, es molesto, otros dias es "el mismo", y eso es malo , tan "jodidamente" malo, que sientes la necesidad de golpearte a ti mismo.

En dia como estos, tan humedos y melancolicos en los que la lluvia vive pegada a los ventanales del hogar, sientes envidia de ex compañeros Suecia y Finlandia, el afortunado "matrimonio" que tubo su merecido "final feliz". Si antes te caian mal, ahora te caen peor que antes, no es que hubo o haya alguien en particular que te caiga bien tampoco, pero nunca te gustaron porque ellos si se querian y amaban, ellos si pudieron luchar por sus caminos a seguir, ellos si pudieron obtener felicidad, ellos si pudieron ser libres. En cambio tu, estas aqui, "solo", haciendo su maldito trabajo como si fueras su secretaria, soportando sus humillaciones, aguantando su gran reportorio de su "vasto", "extenso" y totalmente "educado" vocabulario. Sabes mejor que nadie que algun dia te acostumbraras, bien, por lo menos lo admites, pero eso no quita el echo de que aun lo odias y siempre lo haras,si, tambien admites que eres terco.

Lo odias tanto,tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto. Sobretodo en momentos como este, en el cual el esta encima tuyo, desnudo al igual que tu, observandote detenidamente, hambriento, como si fueras algo comestible y el se estubiera muriendo de hambre. Aun asi en momentos como este el se toma su tiempo, para besarte, para tocarte, para desvestirte, lo cual te desespera.

Accidentalmente, dejas escapar un gemido, uno de muchos que se escapan, pese a eso te muerdes los labios, pero es tarde, los escucho perfectamente. El muy bastardo se sabe de memoria tus puntos sensibles, donde tocarte, con que intensidad hacerlo. Todo, el lo sabe todo de ti. Te prepara con cuidado y lentitud, moviendo sus mojados dedos en circulos en tu interior, buscando y encontrando cierto punto que te hace gritar, que te hace elevar tus caderas contra las de el. Si, le encanta jugar contigo, contigo y esa sensibilad fisica tuya, que contrasta enormemente con tu frialdad emocional. Te sientes "abandonado" cuando retira sus dedos, tiemblas levemente cuando se pociciona entre tus piernas, presionando lentamente su virilidad contra tu ya preparada entrada. Sientes sus labios sobre los suyos, sus manos entrelazandoze con las tuyas a medida que te penetra, te duele y lloras, pero no del dolor.

Tu odias a este sujeto, no importa que tan suave y dulce te trate, nunca podras cambiar ese echo. Te sonrie al ver tus lagrimas, al parecer le encanta jugar con tus emociones, romper tu inexpresividad, echarte en cara todo el control que tiene lamentablemente sabes que tiene sobre ti. Comienza a moverse , lenta y dolorosamente, como si fueras de cristal y temiera roper tu fragilidad. Te duele, pero aun asi ruegas que deje de torturarte, que vaya mas rapido mas profundo, le ruegas que te haga sentir como si te fueras a romper. Te complaze, sus embestidas adquieren una velocidad y fuerza brutales, haciendo que te salgan gemidos, gritos o lo que sea que salga de tu boca. En una de sus estocadas da con cierto punto que te hace ver blanco y aun asi no estas sastifecho, pides mas, gritas por mas, el se burla de tu codicia, pero no te niega ninguno de tus pedidos. Sientes un liquido resbalar por tus muslos, ¿Sangre, preeyaculacion? como si les importara a alguno de los dos. Te besa apasionadamente, buscando, frotando,mordiendo tu lengua con la tuya, entremezclando fluidos, sientes que el aire les falta a ambos, y se separan para mirarse. Sientes como la electricidad se concentra a medida que sus movimientos alcanzan una fuerza sobre humana, castigando tu entrada.

El tiempo dejo de avanzar, e incluso te sientes ajeno a tu propio cuerpo, llenandote del eco de sus movimientos. Y de repente todo explota, manchando sus abdomenes, por inercia y a la contraccion de tus musculos, el termina dentro vez se quita de encima tuyo, te das cuenta que nunca dejo de entrelazar tus manos, y despes de basarte, te atrae, moldeando tu cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos. Aun tiemblas, pues lo extremo de la situacion te esta pasando factura y finalmente logra dormirse, abrazandote, como si te quisiera.

Observas por la ventana el humedo y melancolico paisaje a travez de la ventana. Parece que mañana llovera tambien, suspiras como si el clima fuera tu unico problema. Las cosechas no seran muy buenas si el tiempo sigue asi. Los gritos de dolor de islandia te sacan de tu trance, y miras hacia su habitacion. Dinamarca es un degenerado enfermo, piensas.

Pero tu, eres patetico, tan patetico que te da lastima. Despues de todo las veces que te golpeo, te torturo, que dejo maltrecho tu cuerpo, que enterro tu orgullo y dignidad como hombre y como nacion, aun despues de todo eso, lo que mas odias es cuando actua asi, como si realmente sintiera algo por ti. Si el no actuara asi, te seria mas facil odiarlo, porque sabes que finje, sabes que solo se esta burlando de ti, por que sabe lo que sientes. Por eso lo odias, porque no importa lo que te haga, no importa los tratos que te de, tampoco importa que el bastardo sea la unica causa de que no puedas ser libre, tu lo amas, lo odias, porque sabes que nunca sera capaz de amarte, y siempre lo amaras . Y a el, simplemente le gusta torturarte de todas las maneras posibles.

The end, bitches xD

*********************************

**notas finales: **lalalalalallalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (?) tirenme las piedras que deceen, aunque creo que amare la pedrada =,D *weirda mode on* Si, se que es chocante leer los paises en español pero como que no cuadraba para nada dejarlos en ingles D8 *corre en circulos mariconamente*

aprovecho este espacio de publicidad , me siento sola en el DA D8 asique tenganme lastima y visiten el mio , http:// pervert-fairy. deviantart. com sin los espacios =DD


End file.
